


Baby Betas Apple Picking

by yue_ix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apples, Autumn, Chibi, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd and Erica go apple picking, chibi wolf-y style. Pure cutesy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Betas Apple Picking

**Author's Note:**

> For [ezekiells](http://halepack.co.vu/) who liked another chibi I made where Erica really loves apples, and sent me a PM that gave me the motivation to do more of her with ears. :3

**Author's Note:**

> WIPs shots of this piece for the curious: [sketch](http://yue-ix.parakaproductions.com/teenwolf/2013/chibis/fall_boyderica.jpg), [inks](http://yue-ix.parakaproductions.com/teenwolf/2013/chibis/boyderica-applesink.jpg).


End file.
